Please, Don't Go!
by Princess Kyumin215
Summary: " tak ada kau, jadi tak begitu indah " / Aku baru sadar, aku mencintainya. / aku mencintaimu Kyu. / . Aku akan menyerahkan Victoria untukmu, serahkan Sungmin padaku. / Aku menyayangimu Lee Sungmin/ KyuMin/YAOI/ TWOSHOT/
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong Yeorobeun… aku datang bawa ff abal baru…**

**Tittle : PLEASE, DON'T GO…..**

**Cast : - Lee Sungmin, - Cho Kyuhyun, - Victoria, and other..**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

**Summary : ****" tak ada kau, jadi tak begitu indah " / Aku baru sadar, aku mencintainya. / aku mencintaimu Kyu. / . Aku akan menyerahkan Victoria untukmu, serahkan Sungmin padaku. / Aku menyayangimu Lee Sungmin/**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**- WARNING! YAOI,Abal,GAJE EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-review sangat di tunggu- **

**Don't Like? Don't Read…**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Please, don't Go**

**.**

**.**

" aku yakin dia akan mendatangkan keuntungan yang berlipat untuk kita " ucap angkuh Lee Sooman seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

" ne,, saya juga yakin seperti itu tuan. " timpal pria yang sedikit lebih muda darinya.

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit menghentak Lee Sooman mengambil selembar foto lama yang tersimpan di laci meja kerjanya.

" tak sia-sia selama ini aku membesarkan anakmu Hyung, meskipun dia seorang Namja, namun dia mewarisi kecantikan istrimu. Tak hanya wanita yang terpikat, bahkan priapun banyak yang mengaguminya. Dan sekarang,,, " Pria tersebut mengambil jeda untuk kata-katanya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.. " saatnya anakmu memanfaatkan apa yang ada pada dirinya. " masih memandang siluet tampan dalam foto tersebut, senyum lebar yang mengerikan terulas di bibirnya.

" tuan, apakah dia tahu rencana anda? "

" jangan memberitahu dia sampai saatnya tiba. persiapkan semuanya dengan baik, dan juga hubungi Tuan Shim bahwa kita akan segera memberikan barangnya. "

" baik tuan. "

" haaahhh aku sudah tak tahan untuk menghitung berapa banyak uang yang akan di hasilkan anak itu. Aku yakin dalam semalampun dia akan bisa mendapatkan berpuluh-puluh pelanggan "

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu bergetar hebat pada gagang pintu yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Tubuhnya terkulai di lantai, kedua kakinya terlalu lemas tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Apa yang di dengarnya tak dapat dia percaya. dia tahu selama ini pekerjaan Paman yang membesarkannya berhubungan dengan bar, diskotik, gigolo dan semua hal yang berhungan dengan dunia malam. Namun dia tak berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Dia tak pernah bermimpi sedikitpun untuk mengenal pekerjaan yang digeluti pamannya. Dan apa yang di dengarnya barusan bagaikan sebuah petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Dia tahu siapa dan apa yang di maksud oleh pamannya. ' tidak, ini tidak benar. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga ' dengan masih bergetar dia menyeret langkah beratnya keluar. ' yah. Aku harus pergi jauh dari sini. ' yakinnya.

Dengan panik dan tanpa persiapan apapun, hanya berbekal pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya saat ini, dia melangkah makin jauh menjauhi kediaman orang yang selama ini membesarkannya. Bukannya ingin menjadi anak durhaka yang tak tahu terima kasih, dia hanya tak ingin tersesat pada jalan yang salah. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan hidupnya, dia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal. dia yakin, kalau saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, mereka pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya dan tak akan membiarkan anaknya terjerat dalam dunia malam yang kelam.

Air mata telah meluncur deras dikedua pipiny. Dengan tak menghiraukan apapun, dia terus berlari mengikuti kata hati dan langkah kaki yang membawanya. Tak dapat dihitung berapa lama dia telah berlari, keringat telah membasahi baju tipisnya, wajahnya yang kusut telah penuh dengan keringat dan air mata yang bercampur. Dia terus memacu kakinya, tak mempedulikan sakit yang mulai terasa pada kedua telapak kakinya. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini lari sejauh mungkin agar tak dapat di temukan oleh pamannya. Dia tahu pamannya orang yang seperti apa, dia pasti akan mengerahkan semua anak buah untuk mencari keberadaanya. Jadi sebelum pria paruh baya itu menyadarinya, dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin meinggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

" Tuan, Lee Sungmin tak ada di kamarnya "

" Mwoo? Kemana dia malam-malam begini? cepat hubungi dia " Geramnya kesal dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" saya sudah menghubunginya, dia tak membawa ponselnya "

" Lee Sungmiiiin,,,, " instingnya yang kuat mengatakan kalau ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Dan memang benar dugaannya. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja, giginya bergemurutuk kesal. Dia mulai mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari anak tersebut.

" cari Lee Sungmin sampai dapat. Aku tak peduli bagaimana cara kalian, kalian tak boleh kembali sebelum menemukannya. " murkanya.

Yah, Lee Sungmin Namja berusia 20 tahun yang melarikan diri tersebut. anak yang di besarkan oleh seorang paman semenjak usianya 10 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan hingga mnyebabkan mereka harus meninggalkan Lee Sungmin kecil seorang diri. Dan karena hanya pamannya keluarga dia satu-satunya, dia terpaksa tinggal bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ Please Don't Go ~***

Splasshh,, splasshh,,

Cahaya dari lensa kamera kembali menghiasi pergantian waktu dari senja menuju malam di belakang rumah seorang fotografer muda, Cho Kyuhyun. Senja di tempat itu memang selalu mengagumkan. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada padang ilalang dengan angin sepoi yang menyejukan. Selain itu, dari sana siapapun dapat dengan jelas memandang keindahan gunung yang berdiri kokoh di balik bukit yang tak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Manik coklat itu tak hentinya bergelirya mencari arah mana yang bagus untuk mengarahkan kameranya. Senja kali ini memang sedikit mendung, gunung yang berdiri agkuh di hadapannya hampir tenggelam dalam balutan awan putih yang tebal persis terlihat seperti gunung di tengah lautan, karena itulah sejak dua jam yang lalu Namja tinggi berkulit pucat dengan kedua manik obsidiannya tak pernah berhenti mengambil gambar terbaiknya di tempat tersebut. Senyum bangga terkembang dibibir tebalnya. Tak salah Kyuhyun memlih untuk tinggal di Rumah peninggalan nenek dan kakeknya tersebut . Meskipun sedikit terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian kota, namun itulah yang dia inginkan. Tempat yang tenang dengan di suguhi pemandangan yang asri serta keindahan alam yang masih terjaga. Merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuk dirinya yang memang beprofesi sebagai fotografer yang selalu mengagumi tempat-tempat seperti itu.

" haahh lapar sekali… " gumamnya mengusap perut yang sedari tadi cacingnya berisik minta jatah. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini, seketika tangannya mengacak rambut prustasi sambil memandang nanar kulkas dua pintu yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya."haiiiissshhh,,, persediaan makanannya habis.. "gerutunya kesal. " baiklah, makan diluar saja " monolognya mulai berjalan kearah pintu. Pintu rumahnya baru terbuka dan siap melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum sesuatu membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

" ommonnaa.. " Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget, hampir saja kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang meringkuk di depan pintunya. Dengan perasaan yang masih belum stabil Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk memastikan sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya tersebut, dan dia dibuat makin kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

" apa dia manusia? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Yah, wajar Kyuhyun berpikiran seperti itu. Siapa saja yang pertama kali melihatnya akan memikirkan hal yang sama mengingat kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan, darah yang hampir mengering di telapak kakinya, wajah yang takberupa. penuh dengan debu yang bercampur dengan keringat dan air mata. " apa dia mati? " lagi pertanyaan di tujukan untuk dirinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan dua jarinya, dia kembali terperanjat hampir terjatuh mendapati pergerakan kecil di hadapannya. " dia masih hidup. apa yang harus aku lakukan? "

Dengan masih diliputi kebingungan, Kyuhyun akhirnya membawa masuk tubuh lemah tersebut dan membaringkannya di sofa. Sejenak Kyuhyun memandangi wajah yang mengenaskan tersebut, otak jeniusnya memperkirakan pasti dia telah berjalan jauh hingga sampai ketempatnya tinggal. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

Kriiuuuukkk,,

Belum selesai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya, cacing di perut Kyuhyun kembali berdemo minta di isi. Kyuhyun melupakan niat awalnya sejenak. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan di Supermarket terdekat dan kembali kerumah. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun merasa iba juga melihat tubuh yang terkulai lemas di sofanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" nnnggg,,, " merasa cahaya mengusik tidurnya, tubuh ringkih di atas sofa itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Kedua matanya mengerjap mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul semua. Merasa kesadarannya telah normal dia mendudukan dirinya dalam sekali hentak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ' dimana dirinya saat ini? Apakah pamannya menemukan dia? ' itulah pikiran yang saat ini melintas di benaknya. dengan masih bergetar, dia melipat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lutut yang terlipat tersebut. Dirinya benar-benar takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia harus tertangkap oleh pamannya. Sejenak pikiran untuk kembali melarikan diri terlintas di benaknya, namun seluruh ototnya merasa lemas tak bertenaga, badannya terasa remuk semua.

" kau sudah sadar? " suara bass di belakanganya makin membuat dirinya takut dan semakin mempererat cengkraman di lututnya.

" tenang lah, aku tak akan menyakitimu " Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya dan berusaha menyentuh tangan yang bergetar hebat tersebut, namun respon dari tubuh yang bergetar itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan perkiraan Kyuhyun, dia makin bergetar dan berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin.

" hey, aku bukan orang jahat. Tenanglah "

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. dengan sikap arogannya bisa saja dia membentak orang tersebut, namun melihat tubuh yang bergetar dan ketakutan dihadapannya hanya orang gila yang berani melakukannya. 15 menit berlalu mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan akal untuk meyakinkannya.

" baiklah, mungkin kau masih asing ditempat ini. Tapi yakinlah aku bukan orang jahat. Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu, kalau kau sudah tenang baru kita bicara. " Kyuhyun meletakan handuk dan kemeja miliknya di depan tubuh yang masih bergetar itu

" kalau kau sudah tenang, bersihkanlah dirimu. Di sebelah kiri ada kamar mandi. Gantilah pakaianmu, hanya ada kemeja ini yang kurasa pas untukmu. aku akan menyiapkan sarapan " lanjutnya sambil melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Perlahan wajah itu terangkat memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menjauh dan hilang di balik tembok besar yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan dapur. Manic foxynya menatap asing sekeliling. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju jendela dengan kaca besar yang terdepat di hadapannya. Pengihatannya langsung di suguhkan pada padang ilalang di belakang rumah Kyuhyun yang terbentang luas. Tempat itu begitu asing,dan itu sepertinya bukan di daerah Seoul. Dia yakin sekarang dirinya berada di daerah yang sedikit terpencil di lihat dari pemandangan sekitar yang jauh berbeda dengan kadaan yang biasa dia lihat di kota besar Seoul.

Hatinya sedikit tenang, mungkin Namja tadi memang benar kalau dia bukan orang jahat. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi yang Namja tadi tunjukan untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dia memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi tersebut, matanya yang bengkak dan merah akibat tangis yang tak berhenti, goresan luka-luka kecil terdapat di tangan dan kakinya, dia mengengkat kakinya untuk melihat telapak kaki yang perih saat mandi tadi, dan benar saja banyak sekali goresan luka di kedua telapak kakiknya. Mungkin karena terlalu jauh berjalan dan sudah tak memakai alas kaki. Sekali lagi dia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memegang ujung kemeja yang sedikit kebesaran. ' apa dia pikir aku yeoja ' gumamnya pelan melihat dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja yang panjangnya bahkan tak sampai menutupi lututnya.

.

Dengan masih mengeringkan rambut sebahunya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk, dia berjalan menuju dapur rumah tersebut, bermaksud menemui Namja yang telah menolongnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat pemilik langkah tersebut. Meskipun dia tahu pasti siapa yang datang, namun dia tetap penasaran dengan tampangnya. Dan setelah manik Obsidianya menangkap sosok tersebut, tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdesir halus melihat apa yang di suguhkan dihadapannya. manik foxy yang menatap lucu kearahnya, wajah manis nan imut dengan kulit seputih susu yang halus tanpa cela, bibir tipis berbentuk Shape M yang merah menggoda, serta kaki mulus yang sedikit terekspos. Matanya tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat hingga objek yang kini di tatapnya tertunduk malu dipandang seperti itu. Anggaplah ini sedikit berlebihan, namun memang hati Kyuhyun saat ini berdetak tak sesuai irama.

" mmm,, gomawo.. " dengan masih menundukan kepalanya orang yang saat ini berada di hadapan Kyuhyun bergumam lirih

" ne? a,,aahh kemarilah duduk di sini, aku telah menyiapkan sarapan " Kyuhyun tersadar dan sedikit gugup.

Dengan ragu, dia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk dihadapannya. dua piring nasi omelet telah tersaji di atas meja. Mereka masih diam dengan keadaan yang sedikit canggung.

" makanlah, kau pasti lapar " Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sedikit tercipta. Sedangkan dia hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Tak ada yang membuka suara, hanya suara sendok dan garfu yang bradu dengan piring. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat mahluk manis yang makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yakin kalau orang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya itu kelaparan.

" mmm aggassi, siapa namamu? " setelah berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali menciptakan percakapan.

" Su-ngmin, Lee Sungmin " ucapnya meletakan garfu dan sendok di atas piring yang sudah kosong. "mm,, dan aku,, Namja " lanjutnya menundukan kepala

" eh? " Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. ' Namja? ' ucapnya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut.

Merasa dirinya di perhatikan Sungmin memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis " memang banyak yang selalu salah paham dan menganggapku Yeoja " betulkan? Berarti Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya salah kalau begitu, lagipula rambut sebahu Sungmin yang tak dipotong lebih mguatkan dugaannya.

" aahh maaf Sungmin-ssi " Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya tak enak hati

"tak apa-apa,mmm.. "

"Kyuhyun, panggil aku Kyuhyun " ucap Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin yang bingung akan memanggilnya apa.

" aah ne,, Kyuhyun-ssi.. "

" kau berasal dari mana, dan kenapa bisa sampai ketempat ini dengan keadaan yang seperti itu? " Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin terdiam. Hatinya mulai sakit mengingat kembali alasannya kenapa dia sampai di tempat itu. Tangannya mulai bergetar, Sungmin mengigit bibirnya kuat mencegah air matanya keluar. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin langsung mengambil tindakan. "aahh mian kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu tak nyaman. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya Sungmin-ssi " Sungmin masih menunduk dan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya belum berani menatap Kyuhyun karena saat ini air mata telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sungmin menghapus kasar air matanya yang belum sempat terjatuh kemudian mengangkat wajahnya perlahan menatap Kyhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ssi,, mmm "

" ne? katakanlah "

" bolehkah aku tinggal disini? " Sungmin memainkan ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya ragu " untuk sementara waktu.. " lanjutnya menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit berpikir.

" baiklah Sungmin-ssi "

" gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi.. "

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ Please Don't Go~***

Dua Minggu berlalu…

Sungmin sudah mulai kerasan dan sedikit membuka diri pada Kyuhyun. Hubungan merekapun makin membaik, bahkan panggilan mereka saat ini sudah tak menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi' dibelakangnya.

" aku tahu kau pasti disini Kyu.. " dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah asik dengan kamera di tangannya.

" emm,, suasana senja disini bagus kan Min? Aku sangat menyukainya " Kyuhyun mengambil satu cangkir yang disodorkan Sungmin sambil mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersedia di halaman belakang rumahnya.

" kau benar, Suasananya pun tenang menentramkan hati " Sungmin meletakan cangkir tehnya di meja kemudian beranjak menuju tengah-tengah padang ilalang. Kedua tangannya terbentang lebar menyentuh ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi di sekelilingnya, matanya tertutup merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak puas dengan itu, Sungmin mulai membuka matanya dan berlarian kesana kemari dengan kedua tangan masih terbentang merasakan gesekan kasar dari ilalang yang dilaluinya.

Splasshh,,, splassshh,,,

Kyuhyun mengabadikan moment-moment indah di hadapannya. Padang ilalang di waktu senja makin terlihat indah dengan adanya objek manis yang saat ini berlarian bak anak kecil yang dibawa berlibur oleh orangtuanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hasil karyanya, ekspresi Sungmin yang alami serta polos membuat hasil jepretannya lebih dari kata bagus. Kyuhyun menurunkan perlahan kamera yang menghalangi pandangannya, kini Kyuhyun terpaku melihat Sungmin yang masih asik dengan dunianya.

DEG….

Kyuhyun meraba hatinya yang kini berdetak tak sesuai irama. ' ada apa denganku? Tidak, aku hanya mengaguminya. Yah, aku hanya mengaguminya ' monolognya dalam hati. Matanya tak pernah terlepas dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun akui dari awal dia melihat Sungmin, hatinya telah terpikat. tapi Kyuhyun selalu menepis semuanya. Dia menganggap perasaan itu adalah perasaan iba karena melihat kondisi Sungmin saat awal dia menemukannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali mengarahkan kameranya berlawanan arah dengan tempat Sungmin bermain(?) saat ini. Namun entah naluriah atau memang Kyuhyun yang menginginkan objek tersebut, kameranya kembali terarah pada Sungmin. Hatinya makin berdetak kala Sungmin tersenyum manis kepadanya. ' oh God, ini gila. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Aku masih normal! ' Kyuhyun kembali bergelut dengan kata hatinya.

" Kyu, sebentar lagi gelap, ayo kita masuk " Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Sungmin yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

" aa,,aahh ne.. ayo masuk. Udara semakin dingin Min "

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di balkon kamar tamu yang berhadapan langsung dengan padang ilalang di bawahnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu tak pernah bosan meskipun dua minggu terakhir melakukan hal yang sama. Dia selalu mengagumi keindahan malam di padang ilalang. Meskipun hanya di terangi beberapa lampu, namun tak mengurangi keindahannya, apalagi saat bintang-bintang bertebaran dilangit malam. Itu semakin menambah indahnya malam di tempat itu.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan Min? "suara bass dibelakangnya membuyarkan semua khayalan indah Sungmin.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sungmin bertanya " kau tinggal disini sejak kapan Kyu? "

" mm,, aku baru tinggal disini satu tahun. " Kyuhyun mengikuti kegiatan Sungmin memandang keindahan padang ilalang

" oh,, "

" wae? "

" ah ani. Hanya saja, aku menyukai tempat ini " Sungmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya merasa pernyataannya telah melampaui batas. Hey, Sungmin tamu disini. Iya kan?

" aku juga sangat menyukainya. Ini rumah peninggalan almarhum nenek dan kakekku. Dulu saat aku berkunjung kesini bersama kedua orangtuaku, aku selalu susah diajak pulang ke Seoul " Sungmin mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun dengan sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya. " mmm,, kalau boleh tahu, kau tinggal dimana Min? " dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sama seperti saat percakapan pertama mereka waktu itu. Benar dugaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali memasang tampang sedihnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal yang di rasanya sensitive bagi Sungmin. " aah Mian, bukannya aku… "

" tak apa-apa Kyu" Sungmin memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun " aku tinggal di Seoul juga. Tapi aku tak ingin kembali ke sana " lanjutnya. Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit malam menyembunyikan kegelisahan dimatanya.

" w-ae? " Kyuhyun makin hati-hati dengan pertanyaannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan mulai membuka suaranya kembali. " kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal, dan aku tinggal bersama seorang paman keluarga satu-satunya dari ayahku. Tapi aku tak menyukai pekerjaan pamanku dan memutuskan pergi dari sana " Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengulas senyum kembali. Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan tak berani bertanya lebih karena dia tahu, semua orang mempunyai hal-hal yang tak ingin di ingat dan dibahasnya. Termasuk Sungmin.

" ngg,, kau suka pemandangan malam disini kan Min? " Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seakan berkata " ne " dan bertanya " wae? "

" bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkemah di sana " tunjuk Kyuhyun pada padang ilalang di bawahnya " kita bisa memasang tenda di sana. Kita juga bisa makan daging panggang dengan sebotol soju. Eotte? " lanjutnya semangat

" jinjja? "

" ne.. kajja kita menyiapkan semuanya "

" kajjaaa.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kembali riang dan sedikit melupakan percakapan mereka tentang masa lalu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasang tenda untuk mereka tidur malam ini. Yah, Kyuhyun memasang satu tenda, mereka sama-sama Namja. Tak masalah kan tidur bersama? Namun sedari tadi jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang membayangkan malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana. Kyuhyun sibuk menata kembali detak jantungnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapakali mengusir lamunan-lamunan ekstrim yang kini tengah melayang-layang di otaknya.

.

Sungmin dengan riang menata tempat untuk memanggang daging, terlihat jelas dia sangat menyukai kegiatannya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Sungmin akhirnya berhasil menyalakan api untuk memanggang dan mulai meletakan potongan-potongan daging kecil diatas pemanggang. Dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya Sungmin membolak-balikan daging yang dipanggangnya sambil sesekali pandangannya mengarah ke atas memandang langit luas dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran menghiasi keindahan malam. Meskipun udara dingin telah menusuk pori-porinya, namun itu tak menyurutkan kegiatannya. Sungmin terlalu bahagia saat ini, entahlah Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa hatinya berdebar kencang dan merasa bahagia. Sungmin mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memasang tenda, senyumnya kembali berkembang. Kyuhyun sangat menawan meskipun dalam kegelapan. " pabbo, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin " Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri gemas. Sungmin kembali pada aktifitas memanggang dagingnya sebelum pikiran-pikiran lainnya memenuhi daya khayalnya.

" kau pasti kedinginan Min " Sungmin sedikit berjengit kala merasakan kain yang menempel di punggungnya. Kyuhyun meletakan selimut tipis di punggung Sungmin, dan itu memang membantu menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin yang terasa dingin. " gomawo " Sungmin membetulkan letak selimut di punggunya.

Kyuhyun ikut membantu Sungmin memanggang dengan menggunakan sumpit. " sepertinya ini enak, kau coba Min " Kyuhyun menyodorkan sumpit yang berisi daging matang kearah Sungmin bermaksud menyuapi Sungmin. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan melahap daging yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

" mm,, mashita.. kau harus mencobanya juga Kyu " Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama menyuapi Kyuhyun. Dengan saling melempar senyum dan dibumbuhi canda tawa mereka menyantap daging panggang di temani sebotol soju dengan riang.

Malam makin larut, udara makin dingin. Namun tak menyurutkan dua insan yang saat ini tengah memandang langit luas di tepian tenda mereka. Sungmin makin mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Meskipun dingin, tapi Sungmin menyukainya.

" di sini benar-benar indah ya Kyu "

" kau memang indah "

" eh? " Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun heran. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat, Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari mulut Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya khayalan Sungmin, namun itu nyata. wajah Kyuhyun makin mendekatinya. Sungmin makin menahan nafasnya yang tercekat. Matanya mengerjap lucu memandang manik Obsidian coklat yang mengunci pandangannya. Jarak mereka makin menipis, Sungmin tak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya. Matanya membulat sempurna kala merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya. Sungmin dapat melihat obsidian coklat dihadapannya yang tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun sedikit menggerakan bibirnya hingga membuat manik foxy itu tertutup meresapi apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jujur itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dan itu bersama Namja? Sungmin hanya mengikuti dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjamah bibir shape M miliknya, jantungnya berdebar hebat. Sungminpun merasakan debaran dari dada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menempel di dadanya. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin tak menyadari tubuh mereka yang makin menempel, tangan Kyuhyun memeluk punggungnya membuat tak ada celah sedikitpun diantara mereka. Lama Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lembut, tak ada paksaan, tak menuntut lebih. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan lembut seolah Sungmin adalah barang yang paling berharga.

Perlahan tangan mungil Sungmin menepuk dada Kyuhyun pelan menandakan asupan oksigen dalam rongga paru-parunya telah menipis. Kyuhyun yang mengerti keadaan Sungmin mengakhiri lumatannya dan perlahan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir merah Sungmin yang selalu menggoda. Sungmin tertunduk dalam, rona merah telah tercipta dikedua pipi chubbynya. wajahnya terasa panas. Sungmin buru-buru masuk kedalam tenda dan membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun " aa,, aku tidur duluan " ucapnya ragu. Sungmin belum bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dia yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sungmin berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih bergetar hebat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Jujur hatinyapun berdetak tak karuan. Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kelangit luas sebelum hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada mereka.

.

" eh, dia sudah tidur? " Kyuhyun memandang wajah tenang Sungmin "Saat tertidur kau polos seperti bayi Min " Kyuhyun membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin. Namun gerakannya tertahan kala bayangan seseorang melintas dipikirannya. Kyuhyun membayangkan Sungmin orang lain? Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari Sungmin kemudian berbaring di samping Sungmin dengan hatinya yang masih gelisah. " kenapa kau kembali mengusik pikiranku Victoria? " gumamnya sendu.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun, Kyuhyun mendapati tempat disampingnya kosong. Diapun memutuskan untuk keluar tenda dan benar saja dia mendapati Sungmin tengah duduk merasakan sejuknya udara pagi dengan teh hangat ditangannya.

" kau tak membangukanku Min? "

" eh,, Kyu.. kau sudah bangun " Sungmin gugup. Jujur Sungmin masih mengingat kejadian panas tadi malam. Wajahnya kembali memerah ' apa yang harus dilakukannya? ' Sungmin bergerak gelisah tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya tersenyum kecil memandang Sungmin " Min, apa kau akan minum teh sendirian? Kau tak menawariku? " yah, setidaknya dengan begitu dapat mengalihkan pikiran Sungmin tentang tadi malam.

" oh,, ne. chammkamman. aku akan membuatkannya untukmu Kyu. " Sungmin beranjak kedapur dengan masih menenangkan hatinya.

" tenang Lee Sungmin,, kau harus tenang. " Sungmin menggerutu dalam langkahnya. " tapi, apa Kyuhyun tak mengingatnya? Atau apakah semalam dia terlalu banyak minum makanya melakukan hal itu? " Sungmin mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan tangan yang mulai sibuk menyeduh teh untuk Kyuhyun. " yah, anggap saja seperti itu. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun menyukaiku, aku harus melupakan kejadian semalam. Mungkin aku juga terlalu banyak minum semalam " Sungmin mengaduk teh dengan menekuk wajahnya, tak dapat dipungkiri Sungmin sedikit kecewa kalau kenyataannya seperti itu, karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan juga baru kali ini dia merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Dengan membuang nafas panjangnya Sungmin memutuskan menganggap kejadian semalam hanya kecelakaan, lagian tak ada kata-kata Cinta yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin bersikap seperti biasa. Dia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu, lagi pula Kyuhyunpun sepertinya tak berniat mengungkit kejadian itu. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas Sungmin semenjak tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu mengantarkan teh atau Jus saat Kyuhyun tengah sibuk di dalam studio kecil di salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di rumah tersebut.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. " eh? Dia tertidur? " Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur dimeja kerjanya. " dia pasti kelelahan " ucapnya pelan, Sungmin menaruh Juss di meja Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada album foto yang kini di pegang Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. " album foto? Apakah dia tengah merindukan keluarganya? " Sungmin menebak album foto itu berisi foto keluarga Kyuhyun. Merasa tertarik Sungmin menariknya pelan agar tak menganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

Halaman pertama terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dengan senyum terkembang indah di bibirnya. Halama-halaman berikutnya menampilkan siluet yang sama, bahkan tak sedikit foto Kyuhyun bersama wanita cantik itu. Hingga seluruh halaman telah Sungmin buka, Matanya makin memanas, dadanya sesak, tangannya bergetar hebat. " Victoria " bibirnya bergetar menggumamkan satu nama yang amat dikenalnya.

****~ Flashback ~* ***

1 tahun yang lalu..

Braakkk….

Suara gebrakan di meja memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

" kau harus melupakan laki-laki itu Victoria " ucap garang laki-laki paruh baya dengan tangan yang terkepal hebat menahan amarah

" kenapa Appa? Kenapa aku tak boleh bersamanya? " gadis cantik yang tengah menangis hebat menatap ayahnya tajam

" dia seorang fotografer "

" apa yang salah dengan pekerjaannya? "

" aku benci dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan foto. Kau tahu? Usaha kita hampir saja bangkrut dengan sebuah foto sialan yang diambil oleh seorang wartawan brengsek " matanya makin merah menatap anak gadisnya tajam

" tapi dia bukan wartawan Appa. Aku mencintainya "

"sama saja mereka berhubungan dengan foto dan kamera "

" tapi aku mencintainya Appa " gadis itu belum menyerah melawan ayahnya.

" persetan dengan Cinta. Jangan bodoh Victoria, tak ada yang namanya Cinta di dunia ini. Kau jangan menemuinya lagi, atau kau mau Aku kurung tak keluar rumah "

Bentakan - bentakan, teriakan-teriakan terdengar silih berganti. Semua orang yang menyaksikan hanya dapat tertunduk diam tak berani memihak salah satu diantara Appa dan Anak itu.

.

.

" Victoria,, " Sungmin mengelus punggung sepupunya sayang.

" Aku sangat mencintainya Min " Victoria menyurukan wajahnya pada dada Sungmin mencari ketenangan. " aku tahu, kau harus bersabar Victoria,,, " Sungmin kembali mengelus punggung Victoria, dia tahu saat ini sepupunya sedang rapuh dan membutuhkan dukungan. Sungmin menyayangi Victoria, hanya dia yang selama 10 tahun ini menemaninya dan selalu baik padanya, di saat seperti ini dia ingin menghibur dan menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh sepupunya.

" besok kau ke Amerika! " gelegar Appa Victoria yang merupakan Paman Sungmin Final.

***~ Flashback End ~****

.

.

.

***Sungmin PoV***

jadi Kyuhyun yang dicintai Victoria selama ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun? Victoria selama ini telah banyak menderita, apakah Kyuhyun harus tahu keadaan Victoria yang sebenarnya? Bisakah aku menceritakannya? Haiiisshh kenapa perasaan bodoh ini aku rasakan? Kenapa harus Victoria?

" apa yang kau pikirkan Min? " sedikit kaget kupandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk di sampingku. Apakah aku sanggup kehilangannya? Aku baru sadar, aku mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kebahagianku yang saat ini kurasakan harus terbuang sia-sia. Aku mencintaimu Kyu,,,

" Min? " kulihat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mulai aneh melihat sikapku. " apakah ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? " lanjutnya.

" aah,, ani. Hanya merindukan kedua orang tuaku " dustaku akhirnya. Katakanlah aku egois. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun. Bersamanya aku merasa aman. Aku tak ingin kembali pada Paman Lee lagi. Ya Tuhan, benarkah jalan yang aku ambil? Haruskah aku menutup mata selamanya? Maafkan aku Victoria, aku mencintainya sekarang.

***Sungmin PoV End***

* * *

" bagaimana gambar yang kau ambil Kyu? " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah asik melihat hasil jepretannya di Sofa.

" kurasa ada yang kurang di sini "

" jinjja? Coba kulihat Kyu " Kyuhyun menyerahkan kameranya pada Sungmin yang kini duduk disampingnya. " menurutku ini bagus Kyu " mata Sungmin tak hentinya mengerjap lucu mengagumi keindahan berbagai macam pemandangan yang Kyuhyun foto.

" tak ada kau, jadi tak begitu indah "

Blush,,,,

Sungmin kembali merona merah dihadapan Kyuhyun. " kau lucu sekali Min " Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi cubby yang merona hebat dihadapannya.

" yya,, appooo " Sungmin berusaha melepas cubitan nista Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun enggan melepaskannya dan semakin menggoda Sungmin. " oohh anak maniiss,, ada apa dengan bibir yang terpout lucu ini. Eoh? " Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya digoda sedemikian rupa oleh Kyuhyun, dan hatinya mulai berdetak tak karuan lagi.

Drrrttt,,,,Drrrttt,,,Drrrrttt,,

Getaran Ponsel di meja nakas yang sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat mereka duduk mengehentikan keasikan mereka. Kyuhyun berdiri untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Sungmin yang masih mengusap pipinya yang makin memerah akibat cubitan Kyuhyun meleletkan lidahnya kerah Kyuhyun merasa terselamatkan oleh getaran Ponsel barusan. Sungmin mengambil Snack yang sejak tadi menganggur di atas meja dan mulai melahapnya dengan nikmat seperti anak kecil.

"Yobseo? " Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun yang tengah mengangkat telponnya, namun dia memilih acuh melanjutkan acara makan Snacknya.

" Sudah lama Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu? " suara disebrang berhasil mengerutkan dahi Kyuhyun

" nuguseo? " tanyanya sedikit bingung

" kau tak mengenalku? Lee- Soo-man " penekanan pada nama yang disebutkan disebrang telponnya membuatnya kaku seketika.

" ada perlu apa meneleponku? " Kyuhyun memberanikan untuk bertanya dengan tangan yang telah terkepal sempurna.

" aku tahu, saat ini Lee Sungmin bersamamu. Aku menginginkannya " Kyuhyun mematung tak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata

" ayo kita melakukan barter. Aku akan menyerahkan Victoria untukmu, serahkan Sungmin padaku. Besok sore aku akan ketempatmu. Kau tinggal di kota kecil di pinggir Busan bukan? Jam 3 sore kita bertemu. " Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun, sambungan telepon telah terputus. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang kini tengah asik dengan Snack yang memenuhi mulutnya. Sesekali Sungmin menjilati jarinya yang penuh dengan remah Snack yang menempel. Kyuhyun meletakan Ponselnya kembali dengan lemas. Hatinya sakit. Meskipun tak di ungkapkan, tapi dia telah menyayangi Sungmin. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ Please, Don't Go~***

Pukul 14.30 kst. Itu berarti 30 menit lagi Lee Sooman akan datang bersama Victoria. Kyuhyun tak dapat duduk tenang, sejak tadi dia terus mondar-mandir di dekat meja kerjanya. Haruskah dia menyerahkan Sungmin dan mendapatkan kembali wanita yang selama 3 tahun mengisi hatinya. Ataukah mempertahankah Sungmin yang mulai di sayanginya. Ini bagaikan buah simalakama bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

Waktu terus berlalu. 30 menit telah terlewati, dia yakin Lee Sooman saat ini telah sampai ditempat mereka bertemu. Lama Kyuhyun berfikir akhirnya dia memutuskan.

" Min, ayo ikut aku " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang tengah asik menonton TV.

" kemana Kyu? " tak ada jawaban. Namun Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Mereka telah berjalan melewati padang ilalang, Sungmin melangkah riang dibelakang Kyuhyun tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tangannya tak diam menyentuh ilalang-ilalang yang menghalangi jalannya.

DEG…

Langkah Sungmin sontak terheti kala melihat dua siluet yang amat dikenalnya tengah menanti mereka dipinggir jalan. Tidak, Sungmin tak salah mengenali orang. Meskipun dari kejauhan, dia masih mengenal baik mobil beserta dua orang yang menyender pada pinggir mobil tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari langkah Sungmin terhenti memandang kebelakang dan meraih tangan Sungmin sedikit menariknya agar berjalan kembali.

" Shireo,, " Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan sebelah kirinya yang menganggur. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa sepatah katapun.

" Andwe Kyu.. " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa goyah, Kyuhyun tak tega melihat pandangan Sungmin yang terluka. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada saat-saat bahagia mereka. Namun kenangan indah bersama Victoria ikut memenuhi pikirannya, hingga kini bayangan-bayangan kebersamaan dengan keduanya datang silih berganti. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada Lee Sooman yang merangkul Victoria di sampingnya. Tatapan kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi Victoria menghunus hatinya. Victoria pasti menderita selama ini. Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin dan dengan sekali hentak melepaskan pegangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Lee Sooman tanpa mempedulikan SUngmin yang telah terduduk di tanah dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir deras. Sungmin tak punya tenaga untuk melarikan diri. Seluruh persendiannya lemas tak bertenaga. Kyuhyun yang di cintainya? Kyuhyun yang diharapkan dapat melindunginya? Benarkah Kyuhyun tega melakukan semuanya? Hati Sungmin sakit, airmata makin mengalir deras. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya tak mendapat jawaban. Hingga dia tak sadar kini Lee Sooman telah menyeretnya menuju mobil.

" Andwee… Kyuuu " Sungmin meronta sebisa mungkin, namun tubuhya yang lemas tak sebanding dengan tenaga Pamannya yang besar. Sungmin terus meronta menatap Kyuhyun yang melangkah pergi dengan menggandeng Victoria. Semua usaha Sungmin sia-sia, kini dia telah berhasil dimasukan secara paksa kedalam mobil Lee Sooman.

" Mianhae Min " Kyuhyun tak berani melihat kebelakang. Hatinyapun sakit.

**_END?_**

Huaaaaaaaa ampuuuuuuuunnnnnnn *ditimpuk Reader*

Aku sebenarnya bingung ini mau End atau dibikin TwoShot? Bagaimana Review saja lah,, aku lihat Reviewnya, kalau ada yang mau lanjut, aku bikin TwoShot, tapi kalau kagak ada, ya berarti END… *Senyum miris*

#aah buat yang minta Sequel The Truth is I Love You, insyaalloh aku bikinin. Doakan saja ya,mudah-mudahan si Ilham datang cepet bawa ide buat Authornya. Kkkkkk,,,, ^^

**Review Juseoooooooooo…..**

**RnR Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

***Kamsahamnidaaaaa…. ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	2. Part 2 End

**Tittle : PLEASE, DON'T GO….. ! **

**Cast : - Lee Sungmin, - Cho Kyuhyun, - Victoria, - Shim Changmin(di sini anggap Changmin lebih tua dari KyuMin ) and other..**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

Bruugghh….

" masuk! " Lee Sooman mendorong tubuh Sungmin kasar. Menguncinya di dalam kamar yang dulu Sungmin tempati.

" jangan harap kau bisa lari lagi Lee Sungmin. " teriaknya dari luar kamar. " kau jangan menjadi anak yang tak tahu berterimakasih. Selama ini aku yang membesarkanmu " lanjutnya membuat Sungmin yang terkunci didalam makin meringkuk dibalik pintu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

" eomma,, appa,,, aku ingin bersama kalian. " pasrah Sungmin. Air mata seolah tak pernah habis terus mengalir deras menghiasi manik foxy yang seharusnya selalu mengerjap lucu dan memberikan tatapan polos yang selalu membuat gemas siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sakit,, kecewa,, terluka,,

Itulah yang saat ini Sungmin rasakan. Salahkah Sungmin saat merasakan Tuhan yang tak adil kepadanya? nasib yang seolah mempermainkan hidupnya. Tak cukupkah Sungmin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak dia masih kecil? Kenapa Tuhan masih saja memberikan cobaan yang bertubi-tubi untuknya. Seolah dirinya memang terlahir untuk selalu menderita.

" eomma,,, appa,,, " lagi. Hanya dua nama itu yang dapat Sungmin sebut. Tangannya mencengkram kuat dada yang berdenyut sakit.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" Chagiya, makanlah.. sejak tadi kau belum makan apa-apa " Kyuhyun menatap miris Victoria dihadapannya.

Sejak datang kerumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu Victoria masih diam dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya, apakah Victoria menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya yang tak sanggup mempertahankan hubungan mereka satu tahun yang lalu? Bukannya dulu Kyuhyun tak ingin memperjuangkannya, hanya saja Lee Sooman ayah Victoria mengancam akan mengganggu keluarganya. Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat keluarganya hancur karena dirinya. Maka dengan sakit yang sama seperti yang Victoria rasakan, Kyuhyun harus merelakannya.

Kyuhyun membelai sayang surai hitam Victoria berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan dan kekuatan untuk wanita yang 'dulu' sangat dia Cintai . " Oppa,,,, " gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti kala mendengar gumaman kecil yang lolos dari mulut Victoria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya Victoria sudah memberikan respon.

" ne Chagi,, tenang lah. aku bersamamu sekarang. Kau tak usah khawatir. Kita akan bersama lagi " meskipun tak ditunjukan secara langsung. Namun Kyuhyun tak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang paling dalam. Saat mengatakan kata-kata tersebut hatinya serasa teriris. Dia kembali teringat kepada Sungmin. Memang belum genap satu bulan dia mengenal Sungmin, namun tak dapat dipungkiri Sungmin telah berhasil mengisi kekosongan di hatinya yang selama setahun ini dia tutup rapat. 'Benarkah jalan yang dia ambil saat ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin? Apakah Sungmin akan sangat membecinya setelah kejadian ini? Apakah dia akan dapat bertemu kembali dengan Sungmin? '

" Oppa, aku tak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu " pelukan dan ucapan Victoria membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Victoria dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari Sungmin terkurung di kamarnya. Dia tetap diam meringkuk di pojokan ranjang memeluk kedua lutut dalam posisi tidurnya. Semua makanan yang diantarkan Maid di rumah tersebut tak pernah dia sentuh. Dua hari perutnya ia biarkan kosong. Air mata telah berhenti mengalir namun isakan tetap keluar dari mulutnya perih.

" Lee Sungmin! Jangan mempersulitku! Kau harus makan sekarang! Nanti malam aku akan membawamu. Aku tak ingin menyerahkanmu dengan kondisi yang lemah seperti itu. " suara Lee Sooman menggelegar di belakang tubuh yang selalu bergetar hebat selama dua hari ini. Entah karena menahan lapar atau takut, yang jelas tubuh ringkih Sungmin tak pernah berhenti bergetar hebat.

" KAU! CEPAT BANGUN! " Lee Sooman menarik paksa tangan Sungmin yang masih setia memeluk lutunya hingga tubuh lemah itu terduduk paksa.

" MAKAN SEKARANG JUGA! " Lee Sooman membuka paksa mulut Sungmin dan berusaha menyuapkan satu sendok penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin tak melawan perlakuan Lee Sooman terhadap dirinya. Karena memang tubuhnya tak mempunyai tenaga hanya untuk sekedar menepis tangan kekar Lee Sooman. Dua hari tak mendapatkan asupan makanan, tubuhnya makin lemah tak bertenaga. Sungmin mengunyah makanannya susah payah dengan air mata yang mulai kembali menetes di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

" cepat persiapkan dia. Pastikan keadaanya sebaik mungkin " perintah Lee Sooman yang di iyakan oleh kedua anak buahnya yang tengah siap memasuki kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya pasrah saat dua anak buah pamannya mengganti pakaiannya dan memberikan sedikit make-up untuk menyamarkan mata bengkak dan wajah kusutnya. Sungmin sudah tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ingin sekali kembali melarikan diri, namun itu semua percuma. Dia tak bisa pergi lagi saat ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap Tuhan masih sedikit mengasihaninya sehingga dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari semua penderitaannya.

Lee Sooman memperhatikan Sungmin yang telah siap dengan seksama. Bibirnya menyeringai senang membayangkan penghasilan yang akan segera didapatkannya. Dia yakin kali ini bos besarnya akan menyukai barang yang di suguhkan. Sungmin akan menarik banyak peminat dan itu akan menguntungkan bisnisnya.

" jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Lee Sungmin. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budimu untuk orang yang selama ini membesarkanmu. Kau pikir membesarkan dan menyekolahkanmu tidak pake uang. Eoh? " Sungmin hanya memandang jijik pada orang yang sialnnya adalah pamannya sendiri. " telah lama aku menantikan hari ini " lanjut Lee Sooman menyeret Sungmin menuju parkiran rumahnya.

Sedikit kasar Lee Sooman memaksa Sungmin masuk mobil. sungmin hanya mengikuti tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Berontakpun percuma, tubuhnya yang mungil tak akan berhasil melawan seluruh bodyguard Lee Sooman yang kuat.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sooman memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu bar terkenal di Seoul. Kemudian dengan sedikit menyeret langkah Sungmin, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di tempat tersebut.

" aahh Tuan Shim, bagaimana kabar anda? Sudah lama tak bertemu " ucap Lee Sooman riang sambil menjabat tangan Namja tampan yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. sebenarnya Namja tersebut masih sangat muda. Bahkan mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja dari Sungmin. Namun karena memang kedudukan tinggi dalam bisnisnya, jadi semua orang menghormatinya termasuk Lee Sooman yang sebenarnya lebih pantas menjadi ayah Namja tersebut.

" ini, barang yang aku janjikan. Bagaimana menurutmu " Lee Sooman menarik Sungmin agar lebih mendekat dan sedikit berdiri memunggunginya sehingga dapat dengan jelas dilihat oleh Namja yang Lee Sooman anggap Bos besarnya itu.

Sungmin menundukan wajahnya tak sudi melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. kemudian Namja itu sedikit mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menelitinya seolah Sungmin adalah barang di toko yang hendak dibelinya dan memastikan barang tersebut benar-benar baik. Pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu langsung dengan manik foxy Sungmin yang sarat akan kesedihan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpandangan seolah saling mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Sungmin yang pertama kali memutus kontak mereka. Dengan tubuh yang kembali bergetar Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya.

" baiklah kita duduk dulu tuan Shim. " Lee Sooman memecah keheningan.

" ekhem.. baiklah, siapa nama anak ini? " Namja tampan Bos Lee Sooman itu akhirnya membuka suara.

" Lee Sungmin. Dia barang yang bagus bukan? " Lee Sooman kembali mempromosikan 'barang' dagangannya. " aku yakin dia akan sangat menguntungkan. Dia juga 100% masih Gress " lanjut Lee Sooman dengan semangat. Sementara sang Bos hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang tertunduk dalam dihadapannya.

Akhirnya dengan diakhiri pemberian cek yang tak sedikit jumlahnya, Transaksi itu berjalan lancar. Senyum tak pernah luput menghiasi wajah Lee Sooman.

" kau harus menuruti semua perintahnya Lee Sungmin. Jangan berbuat macam-macam " bisiknya makin membuat Sungmin bergetar di tempatnya.

" baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi " pamit Lee Sooman meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sang Bos di ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin makin menundukan dirinya. Dia tahu saat ini Namja di hadapannya pasti sedang menatapnya penuh selidik. Hatinya bergemuruh. Ingin rasanya berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun dia tahu itu tak akan ada gunanya. Sekarang hidupnya benar-benar tamat.

Tes,,,,

Air mata kembali menetes. Meskipun Sungmin telah menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tetap saja cairan bening itu meluncur sempurna dari kedua matanya.

" siapa namamu tadi? " Sungmin tetap menunduk tanpa bersuara " aah Lee Sungmin. Angkat wajahmu dan lihat aku " lanjutnya membuat keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangan Sungmin.

" kau tahu pekerjaanku? Bos dari pamanmu. Dan kau pasti tahu apa. Kau sendiri tahukan kalau pamanmu seorang gigolo yang berhubungan dengan jual beli manusia " Sungmin makin bergetar hebat " tapi aku tak akan menjadikanmu Host yang harus melayani para pelanggan dengan tubuhmu." Sungmin sontak mendongakan wajahnya memandang tak mengerti Namja yang kini tersenyum dihadapannya.

" melihatmu, aku teringat adikku. Jadilah adikku Lee Sungmin " harapnya menatap Sungmin lembut. Yah, dia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut dan Sungmin merasakan itu. Namun Sungmin masih tetap waspada dan masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Namja dihadapannya.

" panggil aku Changmin. Dan mulai sekarang tinggalah bersamaku. Jadilah adikku " lanjut Namja yang ternyata bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu menatap Sungmin sendu.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Perasaan lega menghampirinya. Beberapa kali Sungmin mengucap Syukur pada Tuhan. Sungmin berharap Namja bernama Changmin dihadapannya memang tulus dengan perkataannya barusan. Sebejat-bejatnya seseorang, dia tetap mempunyai sisi baik juga bukan?. Sungmin yakin akan hal itu. Dan diapun dapat merasakannya dari tatapan Changmin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang waktu perkenalan tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Victoria sibuk berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti mengulas senyum. Tak ada yang paling membahagiakan baginya selain kembali bersama Kyuhyun Namja yang selama ini dia cintai. Tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun kalau ayahnya akan berubah pikiran. Selama setahun ini dia bagaikan mayat hidup yang hampir tak pernah keluar kamar sebagai aksi demonya. Dan usahanya selama setahun ini tak sia-sia. Buktinya Lee Sooman sang ayah akhirnya luluh juga.

Itulah yang Victoria yakini. Tanpa tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya, Victoria hanya merasa amat sangat bahagia bisa bersama Kyuhyun kembali. Dengan sedikit bersenandung Victoria menata makanan diatas meja makan.

" Oppaaaa,,, sarapannya sudah siap " sedikit berteriak memanggil sang pujaan hati agar segera bergabung dengannya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri berhadapan dengan Victoria sambil menyomot(?) roti diatas piringnya. " Oppa, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? " Kyuhyun menatap Yeoja cantik dihadapannya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. " Sudah lama kita tak jalan-jalan kan Oppa? " lenjut Victoria manja. Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

" Oppa, pemandangannya indah bukan? " Victoria menyenderkan kepala dibahu Kyuhyun.

Disinilah mereka. duduk berdampingan di sebuah taman dengan jemari yang saling bertaut dan Kyuhyun yang bersender pada salah satu pohon Sakura yang ada di taman tersebut. " mmm " hanya gumaman yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Victoria.

" Oppa, saat bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran, kita ke tempat ini lagi. ne? " dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya Victoria memainkan jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun.

" baiklah Min… " dengan sekali hentak Victoria mendudukan dirinya menatap bingung Kyuhyun dengan kening yang berkerut mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama lain. Min? " Oppa? " ucapnya penuh selidik. " apa kau sedang memikirkan Yeoja lain? Kau selingkuh Oppa? " Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"aa,,aahh itu.. " Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya frustasi " Oppaaa? " Victoria makin mendesak Kyuhyun

" Mian Chagiyaa,, tak ada Yeoja lain yang aku pikirkan. Percayalah. " dengan lembut Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Victoria " mungkin aku sedikit stress karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Percayalah padaku. Emm? " Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit alasan yang masuk akal berharap Victoria tak menaruh curiga.

" baiklah. Aku percaya Oppa.. " ucap Victoria meskipun belum yakin 100% akan ucapannya.

" percayalah… " Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya menenangkan sang kekasih.

Victoria kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Victoria dengan senyum hambar. Apakah dia memikirkan Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia malah semakin merasa bersalah pada Namja mungil itu? Tidak. Dia mencintai Victoria, Victoria yang selama ini selalu di cintainya.

Namun Kyuhyun harus kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Selama beberapa hari ini dia selalu berusaha mendapatkan kembali getaran-getaran hatinya seperti dulu saat bersama Victoria. Tapi, meskipun Victoria tengah menyentuh jemarinya seperti saat ini ataupun saat Victoria mengecup lembut bibirnya sebagai tanda ucapan selamat malam, hatinya tak merespon seperti dulu. Bahkan sedikit getaranpun tak dirasakannya. Sangat berdeba jauh seperti saat dia tengah berciuman mesra dengan Sungmin waktu mereka berkemah diluar rumah. Meskipun dirinya terus menyangkal semua itu, namun Hati tetaplah tak dapat di hindari. Kalau dirinya benar-benar merindukan Namja Mungil yang selalu tersenyum polos dihadapannya. yah, Kyuhyun menyesali kebodohannya yang telah dengan tega menukar Sungmin dengan Victoria. Dirinya terlalu egois yang menganggap Victoria adalah Yeoja yang masih sangat dicintainya. Kalau sudah seperti ini dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia tak mungkin menukar kembali Sungmin dengan Victoria. Mereka bukan barang yang dapat ditukar dengan seenaknya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata merutuki kebodohannya. Dia menyadari, amat sangat menyadari kalau saat ini dia telah sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Ah ani, dia mencintai Sungmin. Dia menyadarinya, namun semua telah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu..

Kyuhyun tengah asik dengan kamera yang dipegangnya. Berkali-kali dia arahkan kameranya pada objek yang dirasa bagus untuk dipotret.

" Oppa, istirahatlah sebentar, kau telah bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini " Victoria menyodorkan minuman dingin dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sekilas sebelum akhirnya menerima minuman yang Victoria sodorkan.

Victoria hanya diam memperhatikan kegiatan sang kekasih. Kyuhyun sekarang lebih sering menyibukan dirinya. Bahkan tak jarang Kyuhyun selalu lupa makan kalau tak diingatkan oleh Victoria. Setelah bekerja diluar, setiap pulang kerumah Kyuhyun tak pernah diam, dia selalu berada dibelakang rumah memotret padang ilalang yang bahkan mungkin sudah ribuan kali dia potret. Seperti saat ini, Victoria kembali menghela nafasnya kala menemukan sang kekasih kembali memotret padang ilalang dihadapannya. kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Victoria bosan setiap hari harus selalu menemani Kyuhyun ditempat itu, meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak meminta dirinya ditemani, namun Victoria ingin selalu berada di dekat Kyuhyun. karena kalau tak seperti itu dia tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu sibuk. Walaupun tak banyak percakapan diantara keduanya namun Victoria senang bisa bersama Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Victoria menyangkalnya, namun tetap saja dia merasakan Kyuhyun yang sekarang bersamanya bukan Kyuhyun-nya yang dulu yang selalu ada untuknya. Sekarang Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam. Bahkan saat mereka tengah bersama seperti saat inipun Kyuhyun selalu mengecuhkan Victoria yang jelas-jelas berada didekatnya. saat pertama kali, Victoria berpikiran mungkin karena mereka telah lama terpisah mereka sedikit canggung dan yakin tak lama mereka akan seperti dulu lagi.

Namun satu bulan telah berlalu dan Kyuhyun memang telah berubah. Victoria tak merasakan kasih sayang Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun memang selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi hanya sebatas perhatian seseorang yang saat ini tinggal bersamanya. Tak ada kasih sayang ataupun cinta didalamnya. bahkan tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini selalu sarat akan kepedihan. walaupun Victoria tak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan,tapi dia yakin kalau saat Kyuhyun tengah mengalami hari-hari yang sulit. dan dia yakin Kyuhyun-nya yang saat ini tengah terluka. Victoria makin gelisah kala memikirkan hal tersebut, benarkah Kyuhyun-nya sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Beberapa kali dia menepis pemikiran yang dianggap konyol itu, namun kenyataan yang dihadapinya memang membenarkan pemikiran konyolnya tersebut.

" Oppa, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Apa yang ingin kau makan? " sedikit mencondongkan dirinya agar dapat bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun yang masih asik mengarahkan kameranya kesemua sudut. " apa saja aku suka " ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera.

Victoria hanya bisa kembali menghela nafasnya dalam " baiklah.. " dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan Victoria melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk membuat makanan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

" Chagi,, bisa tolong ambilkan kamera yang ada di atas meja kerjaku? " teriakan Kyuhyun mengehentikan aktifitas Victoria di dapur. " Ne… " balasnya sambil berlalu menuju ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

" ah ini dia " setelah berhasil menemukan yang dicarinya Victoria membalikan badan siap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. namun langkahnya terhenti kala matanya tak sengaja melihat laci meja Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Bukan lacinya yang menarik minat Victoria, namun apa yang ada didalamnya yang membuatnya penasaran. Perlahan Victoria menarik laci itu agar lebih terbuka dan matanya langsung tertuju pada belasan bahkan puluhan foto yang menumpuk sedikit berantakan, -mungkin Kyuhyun belum lama ini melihatnya-. Victoria mengambil satu foto paling atas. Keningnya berkerut bingung. " Sungminnie? " Victoria kembali mengambil foto-foto lain di bawahnya dan semuanya foto Sungmin dalam berbagai macam gaya, bahkan tak sedikit foto Sungmin saat tertidur. " kenapa? " Victoria tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pikirannya terlalu bingung. Dengan masih melihat semua foto di tangannya Victoria berpikir keras. Dan ingatannya kembali pada saat pertama kali ayahnya menyerahkan dia pada Kyuhyun.

" Sungminnie? " lagi-lagi Victoria mengucapkan nama Sungmin. " yah, dia Sungmin. Tapi kenapa Sungmin ada bersama Kyuhyun? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Victoria saat pertama kali diserahkan pada Kyuhyun memang masih Shock berat, dia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar saat itu.

Kini pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya. Haruskan dia menanyakan langsung pada Kyuhyun? itu tidak mungkin. Dia tak ingin mendengar jawaban yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya sakit. " Appa.. yah Appa pasti mengetahui sesuatu " ucapnya menyimpan kembali semua foto Sungmin pada tempatnya dan buru-buru keluar agar Kyuhyun tak mencurigainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria bergerak gelisah. Dari 3 jam yang lalu dia berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. namun segala sesuatu tentang Sungmin memenuhi pikirannya. Meskipun telah mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, namun semakin dia berusaha, semakin kuat juga rasa penasarannya.

Victoria yang selama satu bulan ini menutup mata dan hatinya akan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah sekarang menyadari semuanya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan Kyuhyun-nya yang dulu. Saat ini Kyuhyun menderita. Tak jarang Victoria melihat Kyuhyun gelisah dalam tidurnya, bahkan Kyuhyun seperti tengah bermimpi buruk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa harus Sungmin? Apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin? Semua itu membuat kepalanya makin pusing. Victoria telah memutuskan saat siang tiba, dia akan langsung menemui Appanya Lee Sooman.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" Appa, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu " ucap Victoria saat telah menginjakan kaki dirumahnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang Appa.

" mwo? " Lee Sooman menatap putrinya penuh selidik.

" apakah antara aku dan Kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin? " tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi

" kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? "

" cukup jawab saja Appa " desak Victoria tak sabar

" apakah Kyuhyun yang memberi tahumu? Dia memang sialan. Sudah kubilang jangan bersamanya. " Lee Sooman mngepalkan tangannya pada ujung kursi.

" Kyuhyun tak berbicara apapun tentang masalah ini. Beritahu aku semuanya Appa " Victoria makin mendesak.

" dugaanku pasti benar. anak itu menyukai Lee Sungmin. " ucap Lee Sooman dengan Smirk mengerikan di ujung bibirnya. "Lee Sungmin akan menghasilkan uang banyak untuk kita anakku " Lee Sooman mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Victoria.

dengan masih bingung beserta marah yang luar biasa Victoria mendengarkan ucapan Lee Sooman yang menceritakan semuanya. Victoria menatapa tajam Lee Sooman dengan perasaan benci yang luar biasa.

" jadi, Appa bukannya merestui hubungan kami tapi itu semua karena bisnis? " Victoria berteriak dihadapan Lee Sooman melampiaskan kekesalannya. Bagaimana tidak. Selama ini dia menganggap ayahnya tulus merestui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, namun itu semua ternyata demi Uang? Dan sekarang ini Sungmin lah yang menjadi korbannya, Victoria yang telah menganggap Sungmin sebagai saudara kandung merasa teramat bersalah pada Sungmin. Karena dirinya Sungmin harus terjerumus pada hal yang menakutkan seperti ini.

" bukankah kau senang bersamanya. Lagipula dia juga bersedia menyerahkan Sungmin " ucap Lee Sooman santai.

" Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Appa!. Aku tak ingin mempunyai Appa sepertimu. Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? " batas kesabaran Victoria telah mencapai batas " sekarang dimana Sungmin? " tanyanya dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca. " APPA, DIMANA SUNGMIN?" melihat Lee Sooman yang terdiam, Victoria kembali berteriak

" sudahlah kau tak usah pedulikan apapun. Bukankah sekarang kau bahagia sudah bersamanya "

" kau benar-benar bukan manusia Appa! " geram Victoria " Appa, bebaskan Sungmin. Kumohon " kali ini Victoria mulai melunak. " kumohon Appa, selama ini Sungmin telah banyak menderita " pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan berbekal alamat yang diberikan Ayahnya, disinilah Victoria. Berdiri ragu di depan pintu rumah mewah yang sejak tadi dia pandangi. Hatinya ragu haruskah dirinya bertindak sejauh ini? Dia tahu siapa yang akan dihadapinya saat ini. Seorang Mucikari besar yang dihormati semua anak buahnya termasuk Lee Sooman Appanya sendiri. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia harus menyelamatkan Sungmin, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin menderita saat ini karena dirinya juga. Sudah cukup selama ini Sungmin selalu menderita saat tinggal bersama keluarganya. Victoria terlalu menyayangi Sungmin, selama ini hanya Sungmin yang selalu menemaninya. Karena Lee Sooman sedikitpun tak pernah mempedulikan kebahagiaan dirinya. Sungmin lah yang selalu merawatnya bagaikan seorang kakak yang selalu merawat dan melindungi adiknya. Masalah perasaannya dengan Kyuhyun? Victoria bisa memikirkan masalah itu nanti, yang terpenting saat ini Sungmin.

Ting,, Tong,,,,(?)

Dengan menguatkan hatinya Victoria menekan bel yang ada dihadapannya.

" maaf anda mencari siapa? " setelah Pintu terbuka, Victoria disambut dengan pertanyaan dari salah seorang Maid dirumah tersebut. " benarkah ini rumah Tuan Shim Changmin? " ucapnya kemudian. " Ne " balas sang Maid menganggukan kepala.

" bisakah saya bertemu dengan… "

" siapa yang datang? " belum juga Victoria menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang Namja tampan telah berdiri di belakan Maid tersebut. " ini, ada tamu tuan " ucap sang Maid membungkukan diri kemudian berlalu setelah mendapat perintah dari sang Majikan.

.

" jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari Agassi? " Ucap Changmin setelah mereka duduk di Kursi yang ada diruangan tamu rumah tersebut.

' ternyata dia masih muda. Kukira dia lebih tua daripada Appa ' pikiran Victoria menerawang tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Changmin barusan. " Chogio,,,? " Changmin kembali bersuara.

" a,,aah maaf Changmin-ssi, " ucap Victoria polos ' Changmin-ssi? ' Changmin membatin. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya tanpa sebutan 'Tuan'

" apakah benar Uri Appa Lee Sooman menjual Sungmin kepada anda? " Victoria langsung pada intinya dan terkesan sangat Frontal. Menjual? Memangnya Victoria kira sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan harga barang?

Changmin hanya dapat melongo mendapati Yeoja yang dianggapnya sedikit Ekstrim dihadapannya. namun Changmin dapat satu kesimpulan ' dia anaknya Lee Sooman'

" ada apa anda menanyakan hal itu Agassi? " Tanya Changmin setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya. " saya akan membawanya pulang. " lagi-lagi pernyataan Victoria membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apakah Victoria tidak tahu saat ini dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan siapa?

" Victoria? " sebuah suara lembut di belakang Victoria menginterupsi

" Sungminnie… " setelah berbalik Victoria langsung menghambur kearah Sungmin kemudian memeluknya erat. " kau tak apa-apa? " Victoria menyentuh rambut, wajah, bahu dan tangan Sungmin " apakah Namja mesum itu tak menyakitimu? " ucap Victoria sedikit melirik Changmin.

" Yaaa! " teriak Changmin merasa dirinya diolok-olok. Namja mesum? Oke, baru kali ini ada yang begitu kurang ajar pada dirinya. Kalau saja Victoria Namja, sudah Changmin hajar sejak tadi, namun Changmin masih menghormati bila dia sorang Yeoja. dan lagi entah kenapa Changmin tak pernah merasa benar-benar marah saat Victoria tak bersikap Sopan kepadanya. padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, namun perasaan aneh itu telah muncul di hati Changmin.

" Sungminnie, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau menjadi seperti ini. Jeongmal Mianhae " Victoria tak mempedulikan umpatan Changmin dan terus mengecek kondisi Sungmin yang keheranan dengan kedatangan Victoria yang tiba-tiba.

" Gwaenchanna,, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Victoria? " tanyanya bingung.

" aku tahu semuanya sekarang Sungminnie. Appa bukan merestui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia melakukannya agar bisa mendapatkanmu untuk bisnisnya. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku " Victoria kembali mengucapkan maaf yang telah terucap beberapa kali dari mulutnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya berdiri mematung apalagi saat Victoria menyebut nama Namja yang di rindukannya. " ayolah pulang bersamaku. Eoh? " lanjut Victoria kemudian.

" mianhae Victoria, aku tak bisa pergi dari sini " Sungmin melirik Changmin yang menatap heran dua mahluk dihadapannya.

" kalau kau takut pada Namja itu, aku akan menghadapinya. Ayo kita pulang Sungminnie "

" Victoria, aku tak bisa. Mianhae… "

" Wae? Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu Sungminnie " seketika raut muka Sungmin berubah pias kala mendengar ucapan Victoria barusan.

Kyuhyun? tidak. Aku membencinya.

" yaa! Apa kau tak menyadari aku disini? " bentak Changmin kesal

" kau… apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sungmin? Kau pasti telah menyakitinya. Kau mengancamnya hingga Sungmin tak mau pulang kan? " suara Victoria tak kalah keras dengan bentakan Changmin. Bahkan sekarang Victoria tak menunjukan hormat sedikitpun. Dia juga tak menggunakan bahasa Formal seperti saat mereka bertemu tadi yang sedikit masih menghormati Changmin.

" sudahlah Victoria, kau pulang saja. Emm? " Sungmin membelai punggung Victoria berusaha menenangkan Victoria yang sedikit emosi. " aku baik-baik saja disini " lanjutnya meyakinkan.

" tapi Sungminnie, Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu "

" jangan menyebutnya lagi Victoria. Bukankah kau mencintainya? Jagalah dia "

" tapi…. "

" bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Sungmin tak ingin ikut bersamamu. Sekarang pulanglah gadis kecil " ucap Changmin tak memberikan kesempatan Victoria untuk berbicara lagi.

" baiklah. Sekarang aku akan pulang, tapi ingat aku akan kembali lagi. Kau harus berjanji akan baik-baik saja Sungminnie " Victoria menggenggam jemari Sungmin hangat. " dank au! Awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya. Kupastikan kau akan membayar semuanya kalau berani menyentuhnya " Victoria berbalik mengancam Changmin yang sekarang sukses menganga menghadapi Yeoja ekstrim tersebut.

.

.

Sepeninggalnya Victoria, Sungmin masih terduduk merenung di ruangan tamu sendirian. Apa yang dialaminya barusan belum bisa dia cerna dengan baik. Kenapa Victoria mencarinya? kenapa Victoria membawa Kyuhyun juga dalam masalah ini?. Kenapa dia harus kembali diingatkan kepada Kyuhyun? dia telah berjanji untuk melupakan Kyuhyun selamanya. Kenapa Victoria malah datang dengan segala hal tentang Kyuhyun yang membuatnya makin bingung.

" Minnie~ya, apa yang kau pikirkan? " Changmin duduk disamping Sungmin membuyarkan semua kegundahan Sungmin. " aah aku tak memikirkan apa-apa Hyung " Sungmin memberikan senyuman tulus berharap Hyung barunya itu tak khawatir.

" Minnie~ya, sudah kukatakan, sekarang ini aku Hyungmu. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Emm? " Changmin menepuk pundak Sungmin " jangan merasa canggung. Anggap aku Hyung kandungmu sendiri. Arrasseo? "

" ne " angguk Sungmin. Sekali lagi Sungmin dapat melihat sisi baik Changmin. Mucikari yang ditakuti oleh semua anak buahnya ternyata mempunyai hati yang lembut. Sungmin ingat saat dia pertama kali memasuki rumah Changmin, malam harinya Changmin menangis di dalam kamarnya sendirian. Dan waktu Sungmin memberanikan masuk dan bertanya, ternyata Changmin teringat akan adik yang teramat disayanginya namun sayang Tuhan telah mengambilnya saat mereka masih kecil. Seorang Mucikari yang terlihat kuat diluar ternyata sangat rapuh. Changmin pun tak pernah memperlakukan Sungmin dengan kasar. Bahkan Sungmin dapat merasakan ketulusan hati Changmin yang menyayanginya layaknya seorang adik. Sungmin yang awalnya takutpun akhirnya berangsur menyayangi Changmin. Sungmin dapat menemukan sosok seorang kakak dalam diri Changmin. Changmin yang ternyata hidup sendiri seperti Sungmin merasa menemukan sebuah keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria tak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkan Sungmin agar ikut bersamanya. Meskipun jawaban Sungmin tetap sama yakni " tidak ".

Hampir setiap hari Victoria datang kerumah Changmin, dan hampir setiap hari pula dia dan Changmin terlibat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil karena perbedaan pendapat. Changmin yang merasa hidupnya terusik dengan kedatangan Victoria, sedangkan Victoria yang merasa Changmin menghalangi rencananya untuk membawa Sungmin kembali.

Sampai saatnya tiba mereka berdua berbicara serius dan sependapat demi kebahagiaan orang yang sama-sama mereka sayangi.

.

.

Disinilah Sungmin dan Changmin, menunggu kedatangan tamu mereka di sebuah Café favorite Changmin.

" Hyung, siapa yang akan kita temui? " Tanya Sungmin bingung. Pasalnya sejak tadi Changmin seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan setiap ditanya Changmin akan menjawab " nanti juga kau akan tahu Min " seperti saat ini, itu yang menjadi jawaban Changmin. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi karena hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama persis.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang terlihat indah diluar jendela. Dia memang duduk di dekat jendela kaca besar saat ini. Sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda dirinya mulai jenuh. Yah, siapa yang tak jenuh, 30 menit berlalu semenjak kedatangan mereka ke Café tersebut. sedangkan tamu yang mereka tunggu belum juga datang. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menyibukan dirinya dengan I-Pad yang sejak tadi di otak-atiknya.

" Mian, kami terlambat. Jalanan sedikit macet tadi " suara Yeoja berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dan menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara tersebut. manik Foxynya langsung membulat sempurna kala melihat Namja tampan yang berdiri di samping asal suara tadi dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Sungmin. ' Sungmin? /Kyuhyun? ' batin mereka berdua. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. hanya tatapan penuh Tanya yang tercipta diantara mereka.

" aahh tak apa Victoria-ssi, silahkan duduk " Changmin berusaha meredakan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Sungmin hanya bisa diam seolah bibirnya terkunci rapat. Sementara Kyuhyun masih memandang tak percaya Namja manis yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sungmin melayangkan tatapan protes pada Changmin di sampingnya, Changmin hanya menanggapi tatapan tersebut dengan senyuman kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin di bawah meja seolah memberikan kekuatan pada Dongsaengnya itu.

.

Suasanan benar-benar canggung. Hanya Changmin dan Victoria yang saling berbicara dengan melontarkan candaan-candaan yang sebenarnya garing. Sungmin hanya mengaduk-aduk White Coffee di hadapannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Namun Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sungmin yang tak pernah mengangkat kepalanya.

Victoria mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Changmin. Changmin yang mengetahui kode tersebut akhirnya memecah sedikit keheningan diantara mereka. " mm Minnie~ya, Hyung tiba-tiba harus pergi. "Sungmin menatap Changmin horror " aku ikut Hyung " ucapnya cepat. " ah, kau tak bisa ikut Minnie, kau tahu sendiri pekerjaan Hyung berbahaya. Kau disini saja. Nanti kalau sudah akan pulang, telpon Hyung. ne..!? " Changmin mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang telah mempoutkan bibirnya siap protes. Sungmin menghela nafas berat kala Changmin telah melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Selang beberapa menit dari kepergian Changmin, Victoriapun membuat ulah " Oppa, ada yang harus ku beli. Kau bisa menungguku sebentar disini? " ucapnya penuh harap. " ne " jawab Kyuhyun singkat yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar Victoria.

.

Suasana kembali mencekam. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun diantara mereka. sungmin kembali tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya, meskipun hatinya bertolak belakang dengan kelakuannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sejak bertemu tadi, ingin sekali Sungmin mengambur kedalam pelukan Namja yang sangat dirindukannya meskipun dia membencinya. Ani, hati kecil Sungmin tak pernah membencinya. Hanya kecewa.

" Mianhae,, " akhirnya suara bass itu mulai memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta. Sungmin belum berani mengangkat kepalanya, Sungmin memainkan kukunya di bawah meja gelisah. " Jeongmal Mianhae Sungmin~na " Sungmin meremas jemarinya kuat. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, dengan susah payah Sungmin menahan genangan yang telah tercipta dipelupuk matanya agar tak jatuh.

" kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu Sungmin~na. aku memang Namja yang berengsek " Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Kyuhyun menangis? Sungmin tertegun ditempatnya mendengar isakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar pilu oleh indra pendengarannya.

Pertahanan Sungmin akhirnya runtuh juga. Sungmin tak bisa menahan air matanya terlalu lama. Merekapun menangis dalam diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara lagi, hanya isakan yang terdengar dari keduanya.

.

.

.

" mereka bodoh, tak pernah jujur dengan hati mereka. mereka hanya menyiksa diri sendiri " ucap Victoria memandang kedua mahluk yang masih sama-sama terisak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

" apa kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Victoria. Yah, mereka tak pernah keluar dari Café tersebut. mereka ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

" gwaenchanna " ucap Victoria

" bukankah kau mencintainya? "

" awalnya aku menganggap kalau hati kami masih sama. tapi satu tahun kami berpisah, hati kamipun telah berubah. Selama beberapa bulan ini aku sadar kalau hatiku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, begitupun hati Kyuhyun " jelas Victoria menatap Changmin yakin.

" lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang? " Tanya Changmin kemudian

" setelah berhasil membuat mereka kembali bersama aku akan ke China tinggal bersama eomma. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa eomma memilih berpisah dengan Appa " Changmin hanya memberikan senyuman tulus menanggapi ketegaran Victoria. " berikan alamatmu di China. Saat aku kesana, aku akan mampir " ucap Changmin yang dibalas senyuman tulus dari Victoria.

.

.

.

" Mianhae Ming" sesal Kyuhyun " kembalilah padaku. Jebal… " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang sembab.

" aku tak bisa Kyu "

" wae? Apa kau membenciku? " Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin erat " aku bisa mengerti kalau kau membenciku Ming " lanjutnya tertunduk.

" bukan begitu Kyu, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Changmin hyung, dia sudah menjadi keluargaku sekarang " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin tak dapat membohongi dirinya untukk terus membenci Kyuhyun. meskipun Kyuhyun memang telah menyerahkannya pada Lee Sooman waktu itu, namun SUngmin juga berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun karena berkat dia juga Sungmin mendapatkan seorang kakak seperti Changmin, meskipun orang menganggapnya keras dan menyeramkan, namun Changmin selalu lembut kepadanya.

" pergilah Minnie~ya, temukan kebahagiaanmu " Changmin kembali ketempat mereka semula kemudian mengelus punggung sempit Sungmin sayang. " Hyung… " ucap Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Changmin menganggukan kepala dengan senyum dibibirnya pertanda dia tulus melepaskan Sungmin. Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Hyungnya mengungkapkan semua rasa terimakasih yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

" dan kau Cho Kyuhyun! kalau kau menyakiti Nae Dongsaeng, jangan harap kau bisa selamat. Arrasseo! " ucap Changmin penuh ancaman

" tsk,, aku tak akan menyakitinya. " kesal Kyuhyun, kemudian berbalik menatap Victoria " gomawo chagiya.. " ucapnya tulus. " yya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Itu untuk panggilan Sungmin " Victoria melayangkan tinju di dada Kyuhyun dan berhasil mencipatakan gelak tawa diantara mereka berempat.

Kini kecanggungan yang sejak tadi tercipta runtuhlah sudah tergantikan dengan tawa kebahagiaan yang terdengar ditempat mereka duduk saat ini.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin seolah tak ingin melepaskannya kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" chagiya,, benarkah changmin menganggapmu Dongsaeng? " Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik dengan tangan yang masih mengelus lembut surai hitam Sungmin. Sungmin yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap langsung pada manik Obsidian kelam yang selalu membuatnya nyaman saat melihatnya. " mmmmm " Sungmin memasang wajah berpikir dengan jari telunjuk yang diketuk-ketukannya pada bibir Shape M menggoda miliknya.

" yyaa! Jangan bilang si Changmin sialan itu sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu " Kyuhyun akhirnya kesal melihat tingkah kelinci imutnya. " kalau iya. Kau mau apa? Kau mau menghajarnya? " ucap Sungmin mengerjapkan mata polos. " kalau iya, aku akan menghapus semua jejaknya " seringai Kyuhyun mengerikan.

" yya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyunnie " Sungmin sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun kala melihat seringai iblis tercipta di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. " sudah kubilang aku akan menghapus jejaknya Chagiyaaa " Kyuhyun merangkak kearah Sungmin yang telah mundur terlalu jauh bahkan Sungmin sudah berada di ujung kasur saat ini. " K..kyu..uu.. aa.. aku.. bercanda " Sungmin terbata merasakan dirinya terancam. " jangan bergerak Chagi,, atau kau akan jatuh " seringai Kyuhyun makin menjadi dan wajah mesumnya makin mendekati wajah Sungmin yang telah merah merona.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dalam sekali hentakan hingga menyebabkan Sungmin kembali dalam pelukannya. Matanya menatap tajam mata rubah yang ada dihadapannya intens, tangan kekarnya mulai mengelus wajah mulus Sungmin, menyentuh semua bagian yang terdapat diwajah mulus tersebut, mulai dari alis, mata, hidung dan terakhir bermain sebentar di bibir Shape M Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan perlahan menariknya agar mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. dengan lembut Kyuhyun menempelkan belahan merah muda itu pada bibir tebalnya. Mengecupnya penuh cinta, melumatnya perlahan dan terkesan sangat hati-hati. Dengan naluriah, tangan Sungmin yang tadinya diam di tempat, kini telah mengalung di leher Kyuhyun dan lebih menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut, kemudian memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat suasana diantara mereka memanas.

Sungmin makin meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun dan menggelinjang resah kala merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun pada setiap inci bagian tubuhnya. " nnggghhhh,,,, " lenguhan lolos dari sela-sela bibir Sungmin yang masih bergulat hebat dengan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya.

" Saranghae " ucap Kyuhyun saat tautan mereka terepas untuk sementara waktu dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dibawahnya.

Erangan, desahan serta kata-kata Cinta saling bersahutan menghiasi malam indah mereka di kamar Kyuhyun yang menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan dua insan yang saling melepas rindu dan hasrat terpendam mereka. dan sepertinya kegiatan mereka akan terus berlangsung hingga pagi menjelang..

**_ Benar-Benar END _**

Mianhae Endingnya kurang gereget gimanaa gitu. Yang mau Kyuhyun menderita banget juga maaf gx kesampaian. Aku udah kepikiran ceritanya kaya gini soalnya. Terus, ff ini kan aku bikin Twoshot gx berchapter, jadi ceritanya di persingkat langsung pada intinya. ^^ * alasan aja lo Thor*

sekali lagi, Jeongmal Mianhae kalau kalian kecewaa sama Endingnya… T_T

Yang mau Kyuhyun menderita, nanti aku bikin dia menderita di ff yang lainnya. *Smirk

Aah iya, betul. ff ini tercipta(?) saat aku lihat MV Davichi, sumpah bagus banget tuh MV. Bikin nyesek. Tapi dari awal juga Endingnya aku gx mau bikin sama kaya MVnya, aku tetep masih sayang sama Eomma+Appa, gx mau pisahin mereka ^^ *Hug KyuMin*

Sekarang udah gx marah-marah lagi kan sama Kyu Appa? Tuh mereka udah aku bikin bersatu. Sebenarnya kemaren aku juga sempet marah2 sama Appa. Dia kejam banget nyerahin Eomma sama Lee Sooman.

*KyuMin: Lo Yang bikin Woooyy,,, Lo yang bikiiiinnn….

*ngumpet di cangkang ddangko takut Murka KyuMin. :P

**Saatnya Review ne…!?**

**Review juseooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….. *treak pake toa masjid kampung sebelah.* karena hanya Review kalian yang bikin Author semangat nulis… ^^**

**RnR Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

**Special Thanks To :**

**Zen liu, lee Sunri hyun, kim. S . hee. 3, miiru, kyumin joyer, winecouple, **

**1307, chu, hyorykyo, Vietha,****LovelyMin, Gyusml1310, Gaemgyuvier,**

**JOYmin137, KyoKMS26, hyunki. Joyerelf, , Chella-KMS, wanahj058, , sitapumpkinelf, **

**EvilRoommate137, melsparkyu, deviyanti137, .71465572, gothiclolita89, Hanami Syaheera, **

**Ri Yong Kim, cho min hae, Prince Joy, SSungMine, Keyla HB malik. Dan buat Anonymous dan Guest juga.**

**Gomawo udah Review, mem-fav dan follow ffnya.. ayo sekarang Review lagiii…..**

***kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa….**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


End file.
